Biological testing has become an important tool in detecting and monitoring diseases. In the biological testing field, thermal cycling is used to amplify nucleic acids by, for example, performing PCR and other reactions. PCR in particular has become a valuable research tool with applications such as cloning, analysis of genetic expression, DNA sequencing, and drug discovery.
Recent developments in the field have spurred growth in the number of tests that are performed. One method for increasing the throughput of such biological testing is to provide real-time detection capability during thermal cycling. Real-time detection increases the efficiency of the biological testing because the characteristics of the samples can be detected while the sample well tray remains positioned in the thermal cycling device, therefore not requiring removal of the sample well tray to a separate area prior to testing of the samples. In typical real-time thermal cycling devices, the sample well tray is removed after detection is completed.